1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security circuits of the type used to monitor access points to a building or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security circuits for protecting various types of premises are well known. Some circuits typically include a power source, one or more sensing devices to sense an alarm condition and an alarm annunciator to signal the alarm condition, along with electrical conductors to interconnect the various elements of the circuit. The sensing devices may be any of various types, including thermal, acoustic, optical and mechanical, and the alarm annunciator may also be any of a number of types which produce audible, tactile and/or visible alarm signals. The various components of the alarm system are typically interconnected by standard insulated electrical conductors, and installation of the system typically requires a considerable amount of hand wiring, including stripping the insulation from conductor ends and attaching the conductor wires to device terminals, as by soldering or by the use of various types of wire connectors. Thus, the installation of a security system normally must be accomplished by a professional electrician, or a non-professional who has some basic electrical skills and the necessary tools.